Uncle Eugeo
by pixiescribbles
Summary: Wrote this one shot for my friend who was feeling down and really wanted an Eugeo Yui fanfic. Enjoy their little tea party!


Eugeo sat there quietly, in the middle of the log cabins room. He was going to have a tea party with Yui. She requested to have one with him the other day while everyone was hanging out at the little house. For some reason he felt extremely nervous. He had met Yui before and spoken to her briefly, but for some reason, interacting with her one-on-one with no one else around terrified him. He always thought he was good with kids until the incident with Linel and Fizel in the Central Cathedral happened. Ever since then he's been wary of kids, no matter where they're from, how they're raised or who they are. He knew he shouldn't be too worried about Yui, since she's _his_ daughter, but something inside him still stirred up nerves.

"Eugeo!" He looked over at the sounds of his name and saw a little pixie flying his way. She hovered in front of him and then transformed into her human size. "I'm so glad you wanted to join me for my tea party!" The little girl exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as tightly as her little arms could. He stood there perplexed for a moment before wrapping his arms back around her, feeling more at ease.

"I'm glad you invited me, Yui. So where are you planning to have this tea party?" He looked around the room to see if he could find the tea pot and cups but couldn't spot it anywhere.

"There's this nice spot down by the lake I discovered the other day while I was spying on Klein practicing pick-up lines he could use for this new ALO player." The girl giggled as she confessed, walking towards the kitchen. "Mama made us her famous spicy sandwiches we could eat, and there's a large thermal bottle with our tea in it. Papa packed us some steamed buns. He said they were your favorite back in the Human Empire. I also secretly packed some candies, mama and papa don't like it when I eat candies so please don't tell them I took some along." The girl said cheekily while hoisting the picnic basked along. Eugeo noticed she was struggling with it and took over from her.

"I won't tell if you explain to me what pick-up lines are, what a thermal bottle is, and if you share some candies with me too." _This little girl is exactly like Kirito, going out and slyly sneaking stuff along._ Eugeo couldn't help but laugh at that innocent smile she had plastered on her face. "Lead the way, little miss." He chanted as he followed her out of the cabin.

Once they reached the spot, Yui skillfully splayed out the picnic blanket and positioned herself on one side, leaving room for Eugeo and the basket. He placed himself across from her and set the basked on the side between them. Yui made quick work of setting out the snacks, plates and, lastly, the tea cups. Asuna had offered that she use the tea cups they use in the house, but Yui wasn't having any of that. She had gone and bought her own tea cups, bright pink with purple flowers on them, especially for this occasion.

"So you wanted to know what pick-up lines are and what a thermal bottle is?" Yui asked as she poured the tea into the cup placed before Eugeo. He nodded somewhat tentatively, unsure of what the meaning could be. "Well, pick-up lines are a conversation opener with intentions of engaging romantically with a person. Klein does it all the time to all the pretty new ALO players."

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure I understand, what kind of lines would Klein use?"

"Klein says a lot, but he mostly uses 'Was that an earthquake, or did you just rock my world?' 'Are you a magnet? Cause I'm attracted to you', but his favorite two lines are 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together' and 'If looks could kill, you'd be a weapon of mass destruction', I've listened to him practicing a lot and the alphabet one is my favorite." The little girl giggles as she recites them and Eugeo stares at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"He says that? And they actually fall for lines like that?"

"Oh no! no, they usually laugh at him until their boyfriends come around and PK him for trying to impress them."

"Ouch, that sounds demoralizing. What about that bottle?

"You'd think so, but he continues to do so anyways. Ah yes, the thermal bottle is just a bottle which is isolated and that keeps beverages warm, like the tea!"

"Ah okay! In the Human Empire, we'd just use system commands to reheat our food or drinks. But I guess system commands don't work in this world do they?"

"I'm afraid not, but you can do magic here! Could you do that in the Human Empire?"

"I could not! I haven't exactly decided what to use, also, flying around seems difficult enough to begin with." All the tension Eugeo felt before the picnic had completely vanished. He didn't know if it was because of the location they were seated, the food and tea, Yui herself or everything combined. But he felt completely at ease with her.

"Which race would you recommend me?"

"Hmm, I feel like you'd be and Undine, just like mama. They can heal and use Water Magic. It's not the same as your Armament Full Control Art, but I think it's the one magic that comes closest to it. Plus, they wear blue, and I always see you in blue clothes. Just like papa is always in black clothes. That's why he chose to be a Spriggan!"

The two continued talking over tea as Eugeo tried Asuna's famous spicy sandwich. He couldn't quite handle the spiciness and gulped down two cups of tea in attempt to extinguish the burning sensation in his mouth.

"Yui, you didn't tell me it would be **THIS** spicy!" He groaned as he fanned his mouth with his hand, hoping that would cool it down. "Please, hand me over a steamed bun I need to get this taste out of my mouth." The moment the bun touched his hand he shoved it in his mouth, and all the spiciness was replaced with the familiar taste of the steamed bun.

"It looks like these buns really are delicious! I'll try one too!" Yui nibbled on the steamed bun, before putting the whole bun in her mouth. "These really are delicious! Now I know why papa never wants to share them with me." The two of them laugh at her declaration._ It's so like Kirito to hide his favorite snack from the rest._

"Eugeo, you love papa don't you? And you'd want to protect papa at all costs won't you?" Yui was suddenly serious. Eugeo, now unsure how to exactly answer decided that honesty was what the girl wanted to hear.

"Yes, I love your papa a lot, and I would give up my life to protect him."

"Do you mind if I call you Uncle Eugeo?" He was astonished. He felt an overwhelming sense of love for this little girl who wants to call him Uncle. _What did I do to deserve this little girls trust and love? _

"I.. uh.. Yes. I would be honored if you'd call me Uncle Eugeo, Yui." Her face lit up as fireworks in the night sky. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for protecting papa when we couldn't." Yui whispered in his ear. They continued their tea party until the evening sun was going down, and they didn't have any tea left to spill on the silly things Kirito had done in either of their presence. So they returned to the cabin, Yui seated on Eugeo's shoulders as he pretended to be a Dragon the Integrity Knights from the Human Empire rode on, making sounds and all.


End file.
